


Underground

by The_RyRy



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RyRy/pseuds/The_RyRy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders, fleeing alone in the Deep Roads, encounters exactly the right person.</p>
<p>Written for Nathaniel Howe Porn Week on Tumblr, as well as the prompt, "Imagine Your OTP surviving the Apocalypse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

"I hate the Deep Roads," Anders muttered to himself. "But even the Deep Roads end eventually..." 

Anders realized that he was talking to himself, but being alone for days in the Deep Roads with only spiders for company was maddeningly like being in solitary confinement. Whatever the Qunari had released as part of their invasion of Kirkwall had spread, and the entire surface of the Free Marches was covered in poisonous gas, and Anders had only escaped by sheer luck. He wondered if anyone else had been so lucky, or if he was all alone.

Just then, he heard a noise in the distance. His Grey Warden senses told him it wasn't darkspawn, but it could be more of those nasty poisonous spiders. He tapped his staff to make the light brighter, and he saw a shadow against the wall.

Then, he heard a familiar voice. "Anders?" Anders turned towards the voice, which was familiar but hoarse as if from days of not talking, and the voice continued, "Maker's breath, Anders, it _is_  you!" 

Suddenly, Nathaniel Howe burst from the darkness and flung his arms around Anders's shoulders. 

"Nathaniel?" Anders said, almost not believing his luck. Still, he stretched his arms and encircled his friend's shoulders. "How?"

"Yes, Nathaniel Howe, or have you forgotten?" Nathaniel pulled back and put a hand on Anders's cheek. The light from Anders's staff sent shadows across Nathaniel's face, but the relieved expression was plain to see.

"No, I mean, how did you get here?" How did I get so lucky to find you? 

"I was down here, investigating the tunnels to a new thaig with a small group. I found a route to the surface and decided to see where we were. As we opened the exit, a green mist came through; my companions choked and died as they replaced the rocks that had blocked the way, and I was the only one to survive." Nathaniel was shaking his head as if in disbelief, and then he put his forehead on Anders's shoulder. "I wasn't about to try that again, and when I encountered a few Legion of the Dead soldiers who had heard similar reports from across the Deep Roads, I didn't know what to do. So I was coming back towards Kirkwall, maybe to find you."

"Well, you found me," Anders said, lacing his fingers through Nathaniel's hair. "I am so happy to see you."

Nathaniel pulled back and looked Anders deep in the eyes. "I am happy it was  _you_  I encountered." Then he leaned forward and kissed Anders hard. 

Excitement surged through Anders's body, and he held Nathaniel close and kissed him back as he let his staff drop to the floor beneath them, its light dimming to a pale glow. The kiss was not simply that; it was relief embodied in action, pure joy that they had found each other. Nathaniel kissed him fiercely, and Anders welcomed it; their arms circled around each other, torsos pressed close, the scent of smoke and stale bread all over Nathaniel's body. Anders broke the kiss to breathe, and Nathaniel pressed his lips against the side of Anders's neck, sliding his hands down the mage's back until they rested just above his hips. 

Anders gripped the back of Nathaniel's head, holding him right there to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin on his neck. With his other hand, he loosened a buckle that held on Nate's armor. His arousal plus the dim light made it difficult to see what steps he had to take to get the armor off, but pulling at a few buckles while Nathaniel unclasped his robes eventually reduced their respective armor to a pile at their feet. Anders had to kick one of his pauldrons aside to uncover his staff's light. 

Nathaniel pulled away from Anders just long enough to strip off his undertunic over his head, then leaned in to press Anders against the wall behind him as he drew his tongue down Anders's chest, stopping to gently nip at his nipple. Anders inhaled sharply and felt Nathaniel grin against his skin. Nathaniel was kneeling now, pulling down the waistline of Anders's breeches and his nimble fingers touching the tip of Anders's erection ever so softly. 

Anders was sure his moan could be heard all through the Deep Roads. How long had it been? He had been stewing for Hawke, but the man only had eyes for Isabela, and Anders had been alone so many nights with just his hand for company. And now here was Nathaniel, kissing and -- oh, and now he was pulling Anders's cock into his mouth, the warmth and wetness sending shudders through Anders's body, and Nathaniel was sucking him like it was the end of the world. 

Anders couldn't hold back; with one hand he braced himself against the wall, and with the other he held the back of Nathaniel's head. He shifted his hips, feeling Nate's lips slide smoothly along his shaft. Then, Nathaniel reached up one hand and gently caressed the sensitive skin between Anders's legs, inching back towards his opening. The stimulation was overwhelming; Anders cried out as Nathaniel used his free hand to stroke him, leaving his tongue gently prodding the tip. Anders's climax came quickly and sharply, as he spilled his seed all over Nathaniel's hand and lips as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body. 

Nathaniel laughed. "Still used to being quick, I see," he teased as Anders slumped against the wall to absorb the lingering vibration of orgasm. He stood up and kissed Anders hard; Anders could still taste himself on Nate, which was remarkably arousing. Nathaniel pulled Anders gently away from the wall and, his hands slick with Anders's own fluids, prodded at Anders's entrance gently but urgently. 

"No," Anders said, gently putting his hand on Nathaniel's wrists. "I know we're in the Deep Roads, but have some class. Here, use this, it's less gross." 

Anders reached down into his pack, which was conveniently on the floor next to Nate's foot, and found the small vial of lesser warming balm that he had discovered in a Grey Warden supply crate near Kirkwall. He uncorked it and spread a small amount on Nate's fingers, leaving plenty for future usage. Nate smiled and pushed on Anders's shoulder, guiding him to the ground -- which was currently covered with their discarded armor. Anders sat down, facing Nathaniel, and rested his head on the soft leather uppers of his own boots. Nathaniel lifted Anders's legs and hips up off the ground and gently probed until he found his entrance. He slid in one balm-covered finger, and then two, and Anders moaned with each motion. His cock stirred to life, even having spent himself minutes earlier, and he pushed himself against Nathaniel's fingers. 

"You're ready," Nate said, and it wasn't a question but Anders nodded anyway. How many nights had he dreamed about this? He had been infatuated with Hawke, but now here was Nathaniel, and this was so much better. 

Nathaniel was stroking his own cock with his balm-covered fingers as he repositioned himself to press the tip of his cock against Anders's opening. The warming sensation from the balm inside of him and on Nathaniel's cock made Anders eager, and Nathaniel pushed gently until he had his entire length inside of Anders. He paused to let Anders acclimate to him, even though Anders could see the urgency and desire on Nathaniel's usually stoic face. Finally, Anders reached up and pulled Nate down for another intense kiss, folding his legs into a somewhat awkward position, but Nathaniel started moving and everything felt good.

In and out, in and out; Anders was full, and then he was empty again. He moaned against Nate's mouth as he pushed and pulled against him. His boots were wedged firmly between his head and the wall, but Anders didn't care -- his entire world was reduced to his body and Nate's body and the feeling of Nate's cock inside of him. 

Anders was used to being quiet during his trysts, but he felt like he and Nathaniel were the last people in the world. The light from his staff threw sexy shadows on the walls as his moans rang through the corridor, and he whispered encouragement into Nate's ear, mostly consisting of "Yes, Nate, yes!" 

Suddenly, Nathaniel seemed to find a good rhythm; the skin of his thighs slapped against Anders's ass, and he groaned low in his throat. Their eyes were locked on each other's, and Anders found himself clutching at Nate's shoulders both for balance and for something to hold on to. Nate's motions grew frantic and his grip on the back of Anders's knee tightened; his eyes slid closed and he exhaled a loud moan, and Anders felt him come in two, three, four strokes deep inside of him. 

They stayed there, locked together for a long moment. Nate looked at Anders and Anders tried to hold still even though he felt pain in his folded legs, and at last, Nate sat back and slid himself out of Anders. At this point, Anders would be trying to ignore the grossness of sex after-the-fact, but even though he had warming balm smeared all over his legs and Nate's fluids going Maker-knows-where, he couldn't bring himself to worry. 

As he sat up and looked at Nathaniel, who was blushing furiously and looking for his smallclothes, Anders smiled. There may be an apocalypse happening above ground, but down here, he had a friend. 


End file.
